Memories
by Aredhiel
Summary: Post—Guerra / Naruto y Sakura son perseguidos por Konoha y Akatsuki. Heridos, al borde de la muerte y en circunstancias adversas, se verán obligados a aceptar la ayuda de Hinata / Naruto & Hinata.
1. Los proscritos y el hada madrina

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, primer capítulo, segundo long-fic… y me siento rarísima de estar aquí. <em>

_Debo decir que la idea central de este fic me ha torturado desde hace mucho, y luego de las cof-amenazas-cof… amables peticiones de muchos, que me han hecho saber, que vale la pena seguir, me atrevo a poner esto en la red._

_Tengo que aclarar también, que esta historia se ubica después de la cuarta guerra ninja y contiene spoilers a la orden del día._

_La pareja central son Naruto y Hinata, y cualquier otra será meramente secundaria. _

_Y ya saben, intentare mantener a todos los personajes IC y respetar el canon. Ya me dirán si lo logro o no. _

_Ahora sí, dejo de quitarles tiempo, y los invito a que disfruten de la lectura :)_

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIES<strong>

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Los proscritos y el hada madrina **

.

Hinata se repitió mentalmente las órdenes de su padre, mientras saltó con rapidez de un árbol a otro.

Desde que Hiashi se había marchado a Kirigakure, por orden de la Hokage, ella se veía usualmente obligada a salir seguido de la aldea, para receptar e impartir órdenes para el clan, o para llevar mensajes de su padre hacia Tsunade o viceversa.

Tuvo que retirarse un par de rebeldes mechones de cabello que volaron a su cara producto de la rapidez de su paso, fue entonces cuando un estremecimiento la invadió.

El cielo se teñía de un intenso azul añil, y ella aun no atravesaba el último tramo del bosque para llegar a la frontera de Konoha.

Decidió que lo mejor, seria apresurar aún más el paso, y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ese trecho en particular tenia mala fama, cuatreros, mendigos y demás, se refugiaban ahí, y aun ella siendo una kunoichi, no se sentía segura en ese lugar.

Además, prefería evitar el uso de la violencia innecesaria. Eso no iba con ella.

Continuó con la ruta trazada, teniendo la sensación de ser observada desde algún lugar oculto, la maleza se volvió más espesa y la escasa luz, se hizo ausente. No podía evitar mirar por encima de su hombro constantemente, terminó por pegar un gritillo cuando finalmente una lechuza pasó al frente suyo volando a través del bosque.

Bajó del árbol con un salto y con una vista rápida investigó de donde había salido el animal, no era normal que aves tan serenas como esas, hicieran vuelos tan bruscos. Pudo observar entonces, una especie de gruta formada por varias ramas de árboles enredadas de forma grotesca. Le hubiera bastado agacharse un poco para entrar por debajo de aquel puente natural, si lo hubiera querido, pero era algo que realmente no deseaba.

Solo quería irse de ahí, lo más pronto posible, sin embargo tuvo que replantearse la situación al escuchar un ruido, proveniente del oscuro nicho.

Hinata ahogó un grito antes de tragar saliva, y tomar algo de valor, al paso, sacó un kunai de su bolsa de herramientas atada a su pierna derecha.

—¿Hay… alguien allí? —preguntó sosteniendo el kunai frente suyo. No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo un nuevo sonido, menos intenso, se presentó. Fue entonces cuando deseó fervientemente que Kiba o Shino la hubieran acompañado, como lo habían hecho en anteriores ocasiones. Respiró profundamente antes de decirse a sí misma, que estaba sola, que debía ser fuerte, y que muy probablemente se tratase de otra lechuza, o una ardilla.

O tal vez _no_.

Colocó el kunai en su lugar, y luego de hacer los sellos correspondiente, activó el byakugan, dispuesta a noquear a cualquiera que estuviese dentro de aquel refugio. Aunque en la práctica, le temblaban las rodillas.

Volvió a sacar el kunai y lo sostuvo con relativa firmeza, dando unos pasos hacia la cueva. El corazón se le detuvo momentáneamente al distinguir el chakra de la persona que se ocultaba. Bajó el kunai, y no dudo en correr dentro de la cueva, desactivando su kekkegenkai.

Fueron unos minutos largos hasta llegar a su destino, y confirmar sus sospechas.

Con cautela, Hinata avanzó unos últimos pasos, observando a una distancia prudencial una figura doblada en dos, a duras penas apoyada en una de las paredes formadas por troncos de enormes árboles y musgo.

El corazón se le paro en seco y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas emocionada, quedando a la misma altura del individuo.

—¿Naruto kun? —musitó Hinata con voz dulce y emocionada. El susodicho giró el rostro hacia ella, permitiéndole ver algo más que su perfil, pero regresó el rostro en el acto.

Era él, sin duda. Naruto Uzumaki, cabello rubio desordenado, ojos azules, ropa naranja, sucia y andrajosa.

El pecho se le oprimió al verlo tan cambiado, sin la seguridad y vitalidad de siempre, con el cabello desgarbado. Lo único que permanecía igual, y que agradeció con el alma, fueron sus brillantes y vivos ojos azul cielo.

Habían pasado un par de años desde el final de la _Cuarta guerra mundial shinobi_, y con ella, la deserción de Naruto de Konoha, todo en su afán de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a casa.

Y partirle a ella el corazón por no saber nada de él.

Después de la derrota a Madara Uchiha, el mundo ninja había vivido un corto periodo de tensa paz. La Alianza Shinobi, siguió en pie, pero orientada de manera diferente. Cada aldea había retomado su vivir independiente, no sin dejar un miembro que vigilase a sus pares, un embajador a nombre de cada aldea. Como el caso de la representación de su padre, a nombre de Konoha, en Kirigakure. Existía desconfianza total, entre todas las naciones shinobi.

Esos habían sido los estragos de la guerra.

Sin embargo, en el momento actual, eso carecía de relevancia. Solo le importaba Naruto, así que no dudo en colocar con vacilación, una de sus manos en el hombro de él, solo para sentir un minuto después algo apuntarle a la nuca.

—De-ja-lo —era la voz de una mujer, cansada, pero firme ante su deber. Pero Hinata también tenía un compromiso propio, así que a una velocidad envidiable se puso de pie para encarar a su rival. Sus ojos albos tintinearon incomprensibles al ver de quien se trataba.

Era Sakura. Haruno Sakura, de quien se rumoró había acompañado a Naruto en su búsqueda de Sasuke, lo cual comprobaba ahora, era cierto, pero no era la misma joven a la que recordaba. Al igual que con Naruto, Sakura lucia diferente. Pálida, ojerosa, más delgada, tenía el cabello enmarañado y la ropa desgarrada y mugrienta.

Dos kunais se siguieron manteniendo en pose defensiva.

—¿Qué… qué hacen aquí, Sakura san?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —repuso ella, aferrando con más firmeza el kunai, mientras Hinata tembló. No tenía tantas agallas como la kunoichi de cabello rosa—. ¡Te ha enviado Konoha!

—¡No! —se defendió—. ¡Un animal me asusto… yo quise averiguar… yo entre! —contestó a prisa sintiéndose ridícula— ¿Ustedes? —volvió a mascullar.

—Esperando…

Jadeó Sakura antes de bajar el arma y apoyarse a lado de Naruto. Conocía a Hinata, y sabía que era incapaz de prestarse para una tetra tan sucia. Más si esa tetra consistía en dar a Naruto en bandeja de plata, para los intereses de la Alianza Shinobi, que hace mucho, se había desviado de sus verdaderos objetivos.

—Vete Hinata —aconsejó Sakura—, este lugar no es para ti. Olvida que nos has visto —Hinata aferró el kunai contra su pecho, estremeciéndose al escuchar el tono de voz de Sakura, el temor era palpable.

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, e hizo saltos intermitentes de un ninja a otro. Tuvo la extraña certeza de que ambos llevaban tiempo en ese lugar. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y descubrió unas mantas viejas en un rincón, algunas compresas y restos de comida en distintos estados de descomposición.

Obviamente se estaban ocultando, con Konoha tras ellos no debían tener más opción. Sin embargo, ninguno era la sombra de lo que debía ser.

Naruto había observado de reojo a Hinata desde el inicio de su conversación con Sakura, e intentando deducir sus pensamientos se incorporó, momento en el cual un profundo dolor azotó su rostro, sintiéndolo con demasiada intensidad, como para importarle que Hinata lo viera.

—Naruto —intentó ayudar Sakura, pero el rubio no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado sumergido en el dolor.

—¡Vete esto es peligroso para ti' ttebayo! —pronunció con toda la escasa fuerza que tenía. Hinata se sintió dolida, y rememoró una vez más la ocasión, en la que de una forma ilusa, se lanzó a la batalla contra Pain, sin importarle nada, todo por protegerlo. Misma ocasión en la cual Naruto, había tratado de correrle, y ella se había negado.

Y si se trataba de protegerlo, se volvería a negar.

—Están heridos. Debemos ir al hospital —pronunció guardando definitivamente el kunai.

—¡No! —rezongó Naruto mirando la silueta borrosa de Hinata. No valía la pena involucrar a una persona tan preciada para él. Suficiente era el ver a Sakura al borde de un colapso, como para ahora involucrar a Hinata, la única chica que estaba dispuesta a entregarle un amor sincero, que él no podía corresponder.

Lamentaba ser tan idiota.

—Naruto —susurró tenuemente Sakura. Sentía que su compañero de armas, estaba siendo demasiado grosero con Hinata. Él solo le devolvió una mirada suplicante.

—Pero… —pronunció incrédula—. Están heridos… debemos ir a un hospital.

—No podemos —tomó la palabra Sakura, sin quitar su mano del hombro de Naruto—. Konoha nos persigue…

—Cierto —admitió Hinata decepciona, pero cavilando otra posibilidad—. En una aldea más pequeña, quizás…

—No —Naruto volvió a intervenir, sintiendo una punzada de dolor mortífera en su vientre.

—¡Naruto kun! —exclamó Hinata tendiendo una mano para tocarlo.

—Naruto —intentó darle ánimos Sakura.

—_Ellos_ nos encontraran… —jadeó una vez más el ninja de Konoha.

—¿Ellos? —Hinata sentía su corazón bombear mucha sangre, sin embargo no se sonrojó, ni sintió mareo alguno. Su preocupación por el bienestar de Naruto vencía el miedo propio a la convivencia con él.

—Akatsuki —contestó él, sintiendo un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

—Pero —musitó sorprendida—… nosotros vencimos a Madara Uchiha.

—Vencer no es lo mismo que matar —intervino Sakura—, y mientras él esté vivo, no habrá paz.

Hinata comprendió las palabras de Sakura. Konoha los perseguía por alta traición y Akatsuki por el Kyūbi. No tenían donde refugiarse.

Hinata pensó, que si tan solo Naruto y Sakura hubieran olvidado a Sasuke, el criminal más buscado por todas las naciones ninja, por haberse tratado de uno de los principales aliados de Madara Uchiha, Konoha y las naciones aliadas, no los perseguirían.

Si lo hubieran olvidado, tal vez todo sería diferente, concluyó con dolor.

—Debe haber algún lugar —apremió Hinata reprimiendo sus reflexiones.

—No —corroboró Sakura, Naruto chirrió los dientes.

Hinata apretó los labios. Necesitaba ideas urgentemente. No podía dejarlos tirados ahí, no era ético, ni humano, además, se trataba del bienestar de Naruto. Era entonces, cuando la idea de centenares de jounins rodeando el hospital de Konoha, la asaltaba. Se froto la sien, cerrando los parpados.

'_Que tal Amegakure'_. Pensó. Era una aldea cercana, pequeña, oculta e industrializada, debía haber muchos hospitales, fue en ese preciso momento que cayó en cuenta que uno de los refugios de Akatsuki estaba ahí. Con su puño golpeó uno de los troncos frustrada.

—Vete Hinata, no hay manera —rogó Sakura otra vez.

Hinata se sintió terriblemente fracasada e inútil, ni siquiera podía tenderles una mano a sus amigos. Rememoró cada instante en el cual se sintió insignificante para todos, y comprendió que ahora corrían tiempos distintos, y que su deber era ser más fuerte.

—No —respondió a la negativa de Sakura, ganándose una mirada lánguida de Naruto—. No se pueden quedar aquí, podrían morir desangrados, de hambre o por cualquier enfermedad —observó en ese instante una rata correr a prisa —que contagien las ratas —completó la frase.

Naruto se encogió más sobre sí mismo, antes de avanzar un paso hacia Hinata, ella le miró estupefacta por la cercanía entre sus rostros, y recordó el momento en el cual, dentro del hospital de Konoha, cuando ella apenas era una adolescente de trece años, se le ocurrió visitar a Naruto, para intentar sorprenderlo con un ramo de flores, al final, las cosas se habían suscitado al revés, y ella había sido la sorprendida, golpeándolo en el acto, por la impresión.

Pero en ese momento los ojos de Naruto no tintineaban curiosos. Su vista estaba pérdida y temblaba ligeramente. Parecía próximo a un estado de shock.

Y eso no era bueno.

—¿Naruto kun? —le llamó Hinata angustiada. Lentamente, él movió los ojos hacia ella, pero no pareció verla.

—Te he dicho que te largues, Hinata —logró decir con voz ronca.

—¡Naruto! —lo reprendió Sakura instantáneamente por su insolencia.

Él escuchó su voz, apenas un murmullo de enfado, atravesando las brumas del dolor que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Respiró con desesperación, tratando de calmar el dolor que le llenaba, no obstante, no fue suficiente. Sencillamente se desmayó, cayendo sobre Hinata, quien apenas de la sorpresa lo acogió entre sus brazos.

—¡Naruto! —llamó desesperadamente Sakura, sin dejar de sujetarse el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Naruto kun! —se unió Hinata a la súplica desesperada.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa se desató en llanto. Era suficiente, tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que necesitaban ayuda urgentemente, se tragó el orgullo. Debía pensar en salvar a Naruto, aunque este se enfadara cuando despertase.

—No le hagas caso —habló Sakura. Obteniendo toda la atención de una Hinata sofocada por los hechos, quien la miró comprensivamente—. Necesitamos ayuda —se mordió el labio sintiéndose tonta, y tuvo que admitir, que hasta cierto punto, seguía siendo la molestia, que alguna vez había dicho Sasuke que era.

Por su parte, Hinata contesto con un: —¡Sí! —asintiendo con ímpetu.

Aunque no tenía ni una miserable idea de adonde ir o a donde llevarlos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal?<em>

_Horrendo. Tal vez, ya me lo dirán._

_Y no olviden, que todo review es bien recibido, y toda duda será respondida. _

_Desde ya, ¡mil gracias por leer! ^.^ _


	2. Refugio

**Capítulo 2**

**Refugio **

.

Hinata observó con toda la discreción que le fue posible, a los guardias que rondaban la puerta de entrada a la villa. El tronco del árbol tras el cual se ocultaba parecía el escondrijo perfecto, aunque, en más de una ocasión, un sudor frio le recorrió la nuca, cuando los vigilantes miraron hacia su dirección.

Repiqueteó el tronco del árbol con sus dedos, los minutos transcurrían y la espera se alargaba demasiado. Tenían que pasar lo antes posible. La oportunidad se dio de un momento a otro, cuando uno de los guardias miró el reloj, y alertó al otro. Eran las tres en punto, el turno había terminado. Ambos ninja desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

—Ya… —susurró tenuemente, regresando la vista a Sakura, quien custodiaba a un Naruto inconsciente.

—Bien —correspondió con igual discreción la Haruno, mientras tomó de los pies a Naruto, alzándolo al mismo tiempo que Hinata, quien lo sujetaba de los brazos. Las dos acumulaban chakra en las manos para lidiar con el peso del rubio.

—Porque el efecto de la píldora se está acabando —advirtió Sakura.

Hinata negó con la cabeza preocupada.

—Vamos.

Las dos cargaron a Naruto para atravesar la puerta de entrada. Una opresión se apoderó del cuerpo de Hinata. Estaban iniciando la parte más difícil de todo el trajín, ya no era solo la entrada a la villa, era el tener que atravesar la aldea entera. Tal vez eso fuera un poco paranoico, considerando que el barrio Hyūga se encontraba bastante próximo a su ubicación.

Tras angustiosos segundos, consiguieron ocultarse en un callejón oscuro, ambas kunoichis dejaron de producir chakra, y con cautela, Hinata se atrevió asomar su cabeza. Sakura —quien empezaba a agitarse— esperó tras ella. A lo lejos, exactamente a las tres de la madrugada con dos minutos, dos ninjas aparecieron bajo la puerta de entrada.

No habían notado el movimiento.

—Rápido, sigamos —sugirió Hinata, haciendo los sellos para activar el byakugan, y así alertarse de la presencia de enemigos, también tomó de nuevo a Naruto de los brazos. Sakura de igual forma, lo agarro de los pies y produjo chakra, más un gesto de dolor se presentó en su facciones juveniles. El hombro izquierdo volvió a punzarle. Hinata lo notó—. Sakura san…

—Vamos.

Sakura no dijo nada más, se mordió el labio y produjo mas chakra del que era capaz, el efecto de la píldora se estaba terminando, y más valía aprovechar los escasos minutos que le quedaban. Caminaron a prisa.

—Kiba kun me ha dicho —irrumpió Hinata en el silencio—que la píldora de soldado tiene un efecto de tres días —apretó los labios antes de seguir— ¿Por qué su efecto está terminando?

Sakura observó con la mirada borrosa, el elegante letrero de madera que anunciaba que estaban ingresando al territorio del clan Hyūga. Eso la animó, faltaba poco.

—Por mi herida —le regresó la mirada a Hinata—, no produce el mismo efecto.

—Cierto.

Hinata no dijo nada más, sencillamente se apresuró, siguiendo un camino serpenteante, para evitar ser vistos por un par de integrantes del Boke, que caminaron dentro de sus casas, a servirse vasos de leche o ir al baño. Recorrieron varios metros más, hasta alejarse de la zona de la rama secundaria, con el propósito de alcanzar así, la casa principal.

Hinata pudo ver como Sakura tomó aire, ansiosa. No le extrañó demasiado, su casa, por ser la residencia de la rama principal era más alejada, lo cual a veces le parecía ridículo, pues solo vivían allí, su padre, su hermana y ella, y en los últimos meses, Neji, su guardian.

Luego de atravesar varios árboles, una enorme fachada de piedra oscura y lisa, les dio la bienvenida, siendo sostenida tan solo por un pórtico de rejillas entrecruzadas, al atravesarlo, los recibió un enorme jardín pulcramente cuidado, de hecho, se trataba tan solo de un verde y llano pasto. Solo un sendero de piedra, que se dirigía a la entrada, estaba rodeado de pequeños arbustos.

—¿Esa? —preguntó Sakura con expresión cansada. Hinata solo asintió en respuesta.

Aún convaleciente, Sakura tuvo que admitir que la casa Hyūga, era una construcción impresionante, no era tan solo una casa grande, era una mansión. De repente se sintió pequeña y debió tragar saliva antes de subir los últimos escalones para llegar a la entrada propiamente dicha.

—_Ya… _—la respiración de Sakura se transformó en un errático vaivén de aire.

—Sí —contesto Hinata afligida, sin dejar de observar a Sakura.

—Bien… —fue lo último que balbuceó Sakura antes de soltar los pies de Naruto, y desvanecerse ella también, a los pies de la heredera del clan Hyūga.

Hinata desactivó el byakugan instintivamente, producto de la impresión; tragó saliva con expresión incrédula, su cuerpo tembló y tuvo que canalizar más chakra a sus manos. Ahora le era más difícil sostener a Naruto, dado el estado febril en el que se encontraba, sin mencionar la humedad que alcanzó a percibir cuando su mano lo tomó del vientre.

_Sangre._

Eso temía, pero no era algo que realmente quisiera confirmar.

—¡Hanabi chan! ¡Neji niisan! —Empezó aporrear desesperadamente la puerta, haciéndola temblar desde los goznes —¡Abran la puerta! —los nudillos le dolieron por la fuerza de los golpes, pero volvió a tocar de la misma forma, inclusive el volumen de sus gritos dejo de importarle —¡Abran!

—¿Que sucede… —Una somnolienta Hanabi en pijama, despertó de golpe al mirar lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, el puño de su hermana.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ayúdame Hanabi chan, está herido! —aturdida, Hanabi se acercó a su hermana y se pasó el brazo de Naruto por el cuello, para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —apareció tras la menor de las hermanas, Neji, con un gesto incrédulo observando la escena.

—Sakura chan está herida —murmulló Hinata con expresión culpable, tras la mirada escrutadora de su primo.

—Los desertores de Konoha —el rostro levemente sorprendido de Neji, se transformó a uno inquisidor. Hinata tragó saliva asintiendo, confirmando así, todas las sospechas del genio del clan Hyūga —¿Alguien os vio? —Preguntó acercándose hacia la joven de cabello rosa que reposaba en el piso de la entrada.

—No —contestó Hinata.

Neji no dijo nada más, simplemente se agachó y tomó en sus brazos a Sakura, percatándose de la mueca de dolor que hizo, cuando él le tocó esquivamente el hombro para sostenerla con firmeza. Estando dentro de la casa, Neji cerró la puerta, empujándola de espaldas. Su expresión era neutra.

—¿No les urgía atención medica? —pregunto Neji con obviedad, y Hinata se sintió tonta por no haberse movido de allí. Hanabi simplemente afianzó sus pies al suelo para evitar caer por el peso de Naruto.

—¡Sí! —respondió Hinata jalando a Naruto.

—¡Este rubio pesa demasiado! —se quejó Hanabi, a punto de trastabillar. Hinata la miró suplicante.

—Solo acumula chakra en tus manos, por favor —la adolescente bufó, obedeciendo a su hermana mayor.

Con un leve trote alcanzaron el pasillo donde se encontraban tres cuartos contiguos. Neji, más veloz y fuerte, llevando a una liviana Sakura, se adelantó a Hinata y Hanabi, pateando una de las puertas para abrirla y permitirles ingresar. De nuevo, e inevitablemente, Hinata agradeció la ayuda de su primo, mientras arrastraba a Naruto junto con su hermana.

Jadeantes, ambas consiguieron tirarlo sobre la cama.

—Me duelen los hombros —se quejó Hanabi con el entrecejo fruncido, observando la desesperación de su hermana, quien parecía no saber qué hacer exactamente. Hinata solo se frotaba nerviosamente las manos.

—El botiquín… —murmulló imperceptiblemente Hinata—. ¿Dónde está el botiquín?

Hanabi infló los cachetes, y resoplando de mala gana, abrió una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama, se agachó, y con cierto esfuerzo, sacó una gran caja de madera blanca, con una cruz roja en el centro, y la depositó sobre la cama.

—Bien… —Hinata había entrado en una especie de shock. Con gran esfuerzo había conseguido abrir la chamarra de Naruto, pero sentía un enorme pavor de romper o quitarle la camiseta, sobre todo, porque observó una profunda y húmeda mancha negra, que acentuaba el color de la prenda.

—Tienes que hacerlo —la voz de Hanabi trajo a Hinata a la realidad—, no pudiste armar tanto escándalo para dejarlo así.

Hinata se quedó callada, ante el certero comentario de su hermana, quien volvió a hacer una mueca, antes de acercarse a un inconsciente Naruto, a quien no tuvo reparos en romperle la ropa para acceder a la herida.

—¡Hanabi chan! —chilló Hinata impresionada, por el valor de su hermana, y por la gravedad de las heridas, solo entonces, fue capaz de hacer algo.

—No necesito utilizar el byakugan, para saber que ha perdido mucha sangre, y está realmente mal.

Hanabi le regresó una mirada seria a Hinata, quien ya había abierto el botiquín, y sostenía en sus brazos una funda de gasas, alcohol, y un preparado especial para desinfectar heridas.

—Gracias —susurró Hinata a su hermana. Porque gracias a ella estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo importante que era Naruto.

Tan importante como para seguirlo amando y no dejarlo morir.

Hinata se sentó a lado del rubio y empezó a limpiar con cuidado, dos largas heridas, una que parecía haber sido hecha a un costado del vientre, seguramente con una eficaz shuriken endemoniada, y otra que tenía el aspecto de un profundo y alargado surco, probablemente hecha con una katana o espada. De seguro, luego de haberles dado una paliza con ninjutsu y genjutsu, el atacante de Sakura y Naruto, había intentado rematarlos con las armas.

—Hanabi chan —llamó Hinata con voz tenue —ve y revisa a Sakura chan, pero déjame el hilo y la aguja.

—¡¿Y por qué debo de revisar yo a la chica? —se quejó entornando los ojos. Hinata suspiró.

—No pretenderás que Neji niisan la revise —debatió Hinata con obviedad. Hanabi de inmediato dejo que su imaginación volara. Se imaginó a Neji examinando a Sakura, quitándole la ropa para ver las heridas… y otras cosas más.

Neji era su primo, y una persona muy seria, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre.

O quizás lo estaba juzgando mal.

—Tienes razón —cerró el botiquín, lo levantó de la cama y lo cargó con cierta dificultad, para salir de la habitación, más la voz de Hinata la llamó de nuevo, y tuvo que asomar su pequeña cabeza por un costado de la enorme caja.

—Dile a Neji niisan, si puede prestarme algo de ropa.

—Eh… sí —Hanabi torció los labios disgustada, y salió finalmente de la habitación.

Hinata terminó de limpiar las heridas de Naruto, y luego le colocó un ungüento especial para desinfectar las heridas. Lo tocó con cierto estremecimiento, teniendo un enorme cuidado de no provocarle dolor, no quería inquietar el profundo sopor en el que estaba envuelto. Solo lo observaba con calma aparente.

—Hinata sama —llamó respetuosamente desde el alfeizar de la puerta Neji, sosteniendo en sus brazos un atuendo típico del clan —debemos hablar —pronunció las palabras con seriedad.

—Lo… lo sé —tragó ella saliva, eludiéndole la mirada. Con el pretexto de concentrarse en ensartar la aguja para coser las heridas de Naruto de manera manual, mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando observó como las laceraciones empezaban a regenerarse con gran lentitud.

—Es el Kyūbi —habló Neji a sus espaldas—. Naruto dejo de utilizar su poder, durante la cuarta guerra, supongo que ahora el demonio está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ayudarlo a sanar, el que hayas limpiado la herida, ha influido mucho. Al Kyūbi no le conviene que su jinchūriki muera.

—Es impresionante.

Farfullo Hinata, quien se puso de pie, levantando el hilo, la aguja y el resto de medicamentos, que había utilizado para sanar a Naruto, quien aun permanecía inconsciente. Colocó todo en la mesita de noche.

—Aún tenemos que hablar —volvió a llamar la atención Neji, mirando fijamente a Hinata, mientras deposito su ropa en una esquina de la cama.

Hinata por su parte se aproximó a las prendas tomándolas en sus brazos. Solo deseaba descansar. Había sido un día demasiado atípico para ella.

Para cualquier persona, de hecho.

—Ya termine —se escuchó a las espaldas de ambos, la voz aletargada y juvenil de Hanabi—. Le puse a esa chica una de tus yukatas, neechan. Era lo único que había en la habitación.

—No importa —clarificó Hinata, caminando hacia ambos Hyūga.

—Hinata —llamó Neji. Hinata les miró inquieta, bajando los hombros y la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Quieren una explicación.

Hanabi, que veía la escena entre ambos adultos, como si no formara parte de la problemática, también intervino. No podía quedarse fuera.

—Sí, neechan. Nos debes una explicación.

Hinata suspiró desanimada y bajó los hombros imperceptiblemente. Sabia —aunque detestaba admitirlo— que su primo y su hermana menor, merecían una explicación. Que no tenía caso postergar lo inevitable, y, que cuanto más pronto hablara, más sencilla se volverían las cosas.

O al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Naruto. Hinata le echó un vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta, y seguida de su hermana y Neji, se dirigieron a la amplia estancia de la mansión. Hanabi semi-dormida se lanzó a uno de los muebles abrazando una almohada, Neji se sentó con calma sobre un sillón y Hinata se acomodó a lado de su primo, con la cabeza baja, chocando sus dedos índices.

El silencio fue tenso, tan solo interrumpido por un carraspeo de garganta de Neji, hecho a propósito, por supuesto.

—¿De dónde sacaste al rubio con rostro de zorro y a la pelirrosa? —Hanabi fue más directa, levantando el rostro de la almohada, para clavarle una mirada fija a su hermana.

—Los encontré en el bosque… —balbuceó incomoda.

—Explíquese mejor, Hinata sama —exigió Neji, pasándose los dedos en su larga cabellera suelta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su prima—. Por cierto, Hanabi sama, la palabra 'pelirrosa', no existe —la adolescente solo resopló molesta.

De esa manera, Hinata relató toda la historia, a sumo detalle, y repitió todas las partes que a Hanabi no le quedaban claras, por dormitar. Una hora y media después, volvieron a mirarse con incomodidad a las caras.

—La situación es crítica —Neji se cruzó de brazos— si alguien del clan llega a verlos, estaremos en problemas.

La mirada de Hinata se tiñó de culpabilidad. Neji, no obstante miró al vacío. No tenía nada contra Naruto, a quien guardaba un gran respeto, mucho menos le importaba el destino de Sakura, con quien apenas había sostenido una relación de compañerismo. De hecho, era un opositor firme, aunque silencioso, de la persecución que había hecho Konoha a los últimos miembros del equipo siete. No obstante, estaba consciente del peligro que representaba la presencia de los dos en la mansión.

Ellos significaban problemas.

Problemas para Hinata, a quien él, tenía que proteger.

Problemas para el clan, y sus ramas.

Y problemas para Konoha, quien estaba forzada por la Alianza Shinobi, a darles caza.

—Me disculpa, pero no ha sido prudente de su parte, Hinata sama.

—Lo sé —repitió otra vez aquella frase que la estaba colmando—. Pero Naruto kun y Sakura san, no tienen a donde ir, están heridos, los persigue Konoha y Akatsuki. No podemos dejarlos por ahí…

—Es tu decisión —Neji solo negó con desánimo, observando a una Hinata desesperada—. O en todo caso de Hanabi sama.

Los mayores dirigieron sus ojos opalinos a la adolescente, que al escuchar su nombre se puso alerta. Dándoles una mirada igual de penetrante.

—¿Hanabi?

Hanabi deparó en la mirada suplicante de su hermana. Estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía por aquel jinchūriki, y no soportaba verla sufrir tanto, no obstante, también claro, cada una de las consecuencias que tendría su decisión. Entonces, en los efímeros momentos de duda, le asaltaba el recuerdo de, Naruto apoyado en su hermana con pinta de estar al borde de la muerte, y la otra muchacha tirada en el piso, con el cabello desperdigado por el suelo, y una gran mancha roja en el hombro. Ella había sentido la necesidad de ayudarlos, y eso no lo podía negar.

—Por mi pueden quedarse —murmuró observando la expresión de alivio de su hermana— temporalmente. Supongo que después sabremos qué hacer con ellos.

—Gracias, Hanabi chan.

Hinata se sentó a lado de su hermana, y la abrazó afectuosamente. Profundamente tranquila, al menos de momento.

—Espero sepan—Neji interrumpió el momento, poniéndose de pie— lo que se viene encima.

Ambas voltearon a verlo. Más ninguna levantó la voz, cuando lo vieron salir de la estancia.

Neji tenía razón.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicos!<em>

_¿Cómo estáis? _

_De mi parte estoy feliz de ver la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic. Creo que es la primera vez que veo tantos favoritos en un solo capitulo, y en un tiempo tan corto… lástima que no todos comenten. Háganlo, mi placer es leer sus opiniones, y responderlas, por supuesto. Miles de mariposas vuelan en mi estómago cada vez que recibo un nuevo review :)_

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Quienes me han leído anteriormente, sabéis que tiendo a complicarme la existencia, y que el azúcar siempre viene después._

_Creo que por el momento vamos bien, tenemos a Naruto y Hinata bajo el mismo techo, y eso sí que ayudara a crear situaciones… interesantes._

_Había olvidado mencionar en el episodio anterior, que este fic tendrá actualización semanal _—viernes a viernes—_, salvo alguna circunstancia, que no dudare en informar._

_Por cierto, hubo un lector que notó algo, y era el asunto de que Sakura, era una ninja médico, y que Naruto es el portador del Kyubi, por tanto, sus heridas no tendrían que demorar tanto en sanar. Un acierto completo, de parte de "felix", lector anónimo. No olvide para nada esos detalles, y en parte ya está explicado, Naruto ha dejado de utilizar el poder del kyubi, y Sakura estaba demasiado herida como para producir chakra y sanar sus heridas y las de su compañero. _

_Creo que quedamos claro. _

_Uy, creo que me extendido demasiado, pero la verdad, ustedes, lectores, me hacen sentir muy bien. Ha sido lindo en verdad, ver caras conocidas, pero aún mejor ver gente nueva._

_¡Besos! ^^_

_¡Y mil gracias de nuevo por leer y más por escribir!_

_Los escritores nos alimentamos de reviews xD_

l

l

V


	3. Nota de Autora

Gente bonita…

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar, que se que esto está mal, las notas de autor son prohibidas por la pagina, pero sé que si coloco esto aquí, lo leerán… en fin, ese no es el punto...

Quiero informaros que el fic entra en hiatus indefinido, no ha sido una decisión fácil, como comprenderán, pero me parece una tremenda falta de respeto seguir manteniéndolos en espera, cuando ni yo misma se cuando pondré la continuación.

Debo decir que la razón fundamental para esta decisión ´drástica´, porque sé que esto suena demasiado tajante, se desglosa en muchos factores, pero el principal, y al menos de momento, sin vuelta atrás, es, mi fanatismo por la pareja, este ha decaído, y lo ha hecho estrepitosamente. Cuando escribí mi primer NaruHina, hace dos años atrás, he de confesar que era apasionante, sin embargo ahora, si, me parecen lindos, pero no me provocan el furor, o la inspiración necesaria para continuar; y escribir por escribir, me parece demasiado mediocre, conmigo misma, y con ustedes, e insisto, no se lo merecen.

También quiero aclarar, quizás como un minúsculo halo de esperanza, que lo continuare, como lo dije, de momento no, me resulta imposible, pero tal vez en algunos meses, quizás en un año, o en más tiempo… no tengo certeza de nada.

No me esperéis pronto, es todo.

Por último, quiero agradecerles por leer esta excusa patética y egoísta, por los reviews y el apoyo constante que recibí de ustedes, mientras duro esta aventura, que no llego ni siquiera a la mitad de lo estimado, y que quizás, la logre sacar de mi cabeza y plasmarla en una hoja virtual por medio del teclado… algún día… aun quiero creer eso.

Abandono esta historia, pero no renuncio como ficker, así que si coincidimos en otra historia, tengan por seguro, de que seré desquiciadamente feliz, aclaro, no creo que sea un NaruHina, mucho menos un long-fic de la pareja mencionada, pero no diré nunca, aunque es muy improbable.

Con Cariño, Aredhiel.


End file.
